bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Jakra Ceneri Sacre
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 11097 |no = 1650 |element = Fuoco |rarity = Evoluzione Onirica |cost = 50 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = N |ai = 2 |description = Se l’Imperatore Sacro non avesse rivelato e trasformato questo uccello divino in un Dio Sigillato, sembra improbabile che qualsiasi entità di Ohbanahara avrebbe potuto porre fine alla sua furia. Anzi, un antico testo narra che questa creatura consumasse le anime delle vittime delle sue fiamme, diventando così sempre più potente. Se ciò fosse vero, avendo avuto il tempo sufficiente sarebbe potuto diventare un avversario temibile per qualsiasi dio. In modo analogo, è presumibile che sarebbe partito per altri mondi in cerca di prede fresche, una volta che avesse finito di depredare Ohbanahara. |summon = Temimi, umano... La tua anima è ancora più allettante quando tremi di paura... |fusion = Voglio di più... Più caos, più massacri... Voglio riempire questo mondo con grida e disperazione! |evolution = Nessun essere vivente può porsi davanti alle mie fiamme... Disperati davanti alla tua stessa debolezza! |hp_base = 6366 |atk_base = 2611 |def_base = 2467 |rec_base = 2425 |hp_lord = 8266 |atk_lord = 3234 |def_lord = 3083 |rec_lord = 3017 |hp_anima = 9383 |rec_anima = 2719 |atk_breaker = 3532 |def_breaker = 2785 |def_guardian = 3381 |atk_guardian = 2934 |hp_oracle = 7116 |rec_oracle = 3464 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |ccant = 48 |ls = Malvagità Feroce |lsdescription = 60% ATT, REC, PS massimi; impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato; leggero assorbimento PS; enorme aumento ATT BB quando i PS sono superiori al 50% |lsnote = 250% BB Atk & 5~10% HP drain |lseffect=* * * |bb = Eleganza in Aria |bbdescription = Enorme aumento barra BB; probabile anomalia di stato casuale x3 turni; enorme aumento danni contro nemici affetti da anomalie di stato x3 turni; probabile contrattacco con anomalie di stato casuali x3 turni; probabile riduzione ATT, DIF x3 turni |bbnote = Fills 10 BC, 15% chance to inflict Injury/Weak/Sick and 10% chance to inflict Paralysis/Poison/Curse when attacking and when attacked, 200% Atk when against status inflicted enemies & 30% chance to reduce 20% Atk/Def |bbtype = Heal/Support |bbgauge = 18 |sbb = Pira della Fenice Suprema |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 14 ATT fuoco sui nemici; probabile notevole riduzione ATT, DIF x1 turno; probabile anomalia di stato casuale x1 turno; probabile leggero assorbimento PS all'attacco x3 turni; considerevole aumento ATT, DIF, REC creature di fuoco x3 turni |sbbnote = 30% chance to reduce 50% Atk/Def, 75% chance of status infliction, 50% chance to drain 4~6% damage & 120% parameter boost to Fire types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |ccsbbt = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 620 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Fiamma Primordiale |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 19 ATT fuoco sui nemici; enorme riduzione ATT, DIF x3 turni; anomalia di stato casuale x3 turni; enorme aumento danni contro nemici affetti da anomalie di stato x3 turni; enorme aumento ATT, DIF, REC creature di fuoco x3 turni. |ubbnote = 80% Atk/Def reduction, 350% Atk when against status inflicted enemies & 200% parameter boost to Fire types |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 32 |ccubbt = 19 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Bruciatura Mangiatore d'anime |esdescription = Impedisce tutte le anomalie di stato; probabile resistenza contro 1 attacco KO; aumenta il valore massimo di ATT da 99.999 a 130.000 |esnote = 60% chance of KO resistance |bb1 =* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''' * *''' |bb10 =* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''' * *''' |sbb1 =* * * * * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * * * |omniskill1_cat = Aumento Parametri |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = +30% ATT e PS massimi |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 20 |omniskill1_2_desc = L’aumento di ATT e PS massimi sale dal 30% al 50% |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Aumenta ATT, REC in relazione ai PS rimanenti |omniskill1_3_note = 0.5% aumento per 1% PS rimanenti |omniskill2_cat = Barra BB |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Aumenta considerevolmente la barra BB |omniskill2_1_note = Riempie 4 CB |omniskill3_cat = Recupero PS |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = I danni subiti possono ripristinare leggermente i PS |omniskill3_1_note = 25% di possibilità di recuperare il 15-20% danni |omniskill4_cat = Speciale |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Potenzia l’effetto di probabile riduzione di ATT e DIF del SBB |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = 10 |omniskill4_2_desc = Permette agli effetti di riduzione ATT e DIF del SBB di durare per 2 turni |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Potenzia l'effetto di aumento barra BB del BB |omniskill4_3_note = +2 CB, riempe 12 CB totale |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Aggiunge l’effetto di ulteriore attacco potente su tutti i nemici alla fine del turno per 2 turni al BB/SBB |omniskill4_4_note = 500% DoT moltiplicatore |omniskill4_5_sp = 40 |omniskill4_5_desc = Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento barra BB a ogni turno a BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_note = Riempie 9 CB |evofrom = 11096 |howtoget = |notes = *'*' Nel BB è presente un errore di traduzione in quanto ATK e DEF down vengono aggiunti a tutta la squadra e non solo Self |addcat = Dei Sigillati |addcatname = Jakra Omni |Spset = Set 1 (Standard)= *10 Sp - +30% ATT e PS massimi *20 Sp - L'aumento di ATT e PS massimi sale dal 30% al 50% *10 Sp - Aumenta ATT, REC in relazione ai PS rimanenti *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di probabile riduzione di ATT e DIF del SBB *10 Sp - Permette agli effetti di riduzione ATT e DIF del SBB di durare per 2 turni *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di ulteriore attacco potente su tutti i nemici alla fine del turno per 2 turni al BB/SBB |-| Set 2 (Alternativo)= *10 Sp - +30% ATT e PS massimi *20 Sp - L'aumento di ATT e PS massimi sale dal 30% al 50% *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di probabile riduzione di ATT e DIF del SBB *10 Sp - Permette agli effetti di riduzione ATT e DIF del SBB di durare per 2 turni *40 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento barra BB a ogni turno a BB/SBB |-| Set 3 (Omni Plus +3)= *10 Sp - +30% ATT e PS massimi *20 Sp - L'aumento di ATT e PS massimi sale dal 30% al 50% *20 Sp - Potenzia l'effetto di probabile riduzione di ATT e DIF del SBB *30 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di ulteriore attacco potente su tutti i nemici alla fine del turno per 2 turni al BB/SBB *40 Sp - Aggiunge l'effetto di aumento barra BB a ogni turno a BB/SBB **'Per ulteriori info sulle Omni Plus, visitate la pagina Omni+' }}